


Hermione's Penis

by JadeFalcon



Series: The Hermione Granger Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Clit, Cock Appreciation, Cock Watching, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Curiosity, Dry Orgasm, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, Erection, Erections, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, First Erection, Fucking, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Helping Hermione, Magic Cock, Metamorphmagus, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naive, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Penis Appreciation, Penis Curiosity, Penis Obsession, Penis Potion, Penises, Potions, Pulse - Freeform, Ron/Hermione/Harry, Sex, Sexual Tension, The Golden Trio, Trio Sex, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Sex, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, clitoris, cock - Freeform, handjobs, penis - Freeform, potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's tried ignoring it.  She's tried thinking of other things.  She's tried dismissing it as teenage hormones.  But it's quickly becoming apparent to Hermione Granger what the problem is.</p><p>She wants a penis.  Her own penis.</p><p>But how does she get one?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Penis

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this on the fly, and after a few chuckles, I decided to jot something down. I'm not sure how long or how many chapters this will end up being.
> 
> This story is the first in a new series that I am calling "The Hermione Granger Series". Each story will be different and not related to one-another. Each story will have its own plot and storyline. And each story will have Hermione Granger as the main character; thus the name of the series.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to every girl who's ever wanted a penis of her own. This story's for you.

She knew something was bothering her.

Just after her 15th Birthday, Hermione Granger knew something was wrong.  And it started quite innocently enough.

It happened during several dances at The Burrow.  About a dozen had gathered to celebrate her Birthday; all Hogwarts students.  There was music, happy chatter, friends greeting one-another and, after cake and presents had been passed out and opened, dancing.

Each of her male friends offered her a dance, and of course, she happily obliged each of them.  She enjoyed the moments when she could talk to each one of them about how their summers had gone, how their families were doing, and how they were performing in the opening weeks of the new school term.

As she danced through her second and third male partner, she vaguely noticed something brushing the front of her skirt.  Cocking her head just slightly, she looked into the face of her partner, only to be met with a bright blush and downcast eyes.  It wasn't their hands or fingers; they were located at her hips.

This kept occurring through to the sixth male partner, Seamus Finnegan, who had the same reaction as the others before him.  He blushed brightly beneath his pale freckles (which Hermione found extremely cute), and his bright blue eyes failed to meet her brown ones.

When the music stopped, and Seamus exchanged his thanks with a smile, he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek.  As he stepped away, Hermione discreetly looked down at the area of him that had been poking the front of her skirt.

_Oh my..._

A pointed lump was sticking out prominently against his black slacks.  The light from the surrounding room caught the lump just so; otherwise, Hermione would have missed it completely.

She too found herself blushing furiously.  _Surely that...can't be..._

As the next dancer stepped up and greeted her, she smiled and excused herself for a break.  She passed through the crowd to the kitchen, where she retrieved a fresh glass of butterbeer from the kitchen table.  She brought the glass to her lips, leaned back against the wall, and watched the crowd.

Her eyes traveled down to the crotches of each male occupant of the room.  They were oblivious to her studying gaze.  In some, she noticed no difference from any other front of pants that she had ever recalled seeing.  Yet, in others she noticed bulges that ranged from very slight to very prominent.  It was difficult to follow each bulge as the occupants continued to dance, greet one another, and talk together in groups.

A gentle hand on her shoulder startled her, and she turned to find Luna and Ginny standing there, congratulating her on her birthday.  As the three young women dove into conversation, Hermione completely forgot about her first cock-watching experience.

*****

Later that evening, as the house settled down into bed, Hermione stayed up reading _Hogwarts: A History_.  Ginny was taking a shower and, knowing her best friend, would probably be a while.  She was in her own bed against one wall of Ginny's bedroom, and Ginny's bed was located against the other.

She soon started to yawn and found the book becoming heavier and heavier.  The day had been very long and happily exhausting.  It was Saturday, and tomorrow evening, she would be heading back to Hogwarts to prepare for Monday classes.

But before she knew it, she suddenly awoke.  The room was dark, and moonlight streamed in through the single open window of the small bedroom.

Ginny was snoring softly, and all Hermione could see was a mass of red hair against her pillow.  The redheaded girl usually slept on her stomach, and this time was no different.

Blinking sleepily, she noticed a hard lump next to her on the mattress, and her hand reached down and traced the object.  It was the book she had been reading.  She carefully placed the closed book on the nightstand at the head of her bed.

There was no clock in the room.  Hermione reached her hand to the nightstand and retrieved her wand.  She brought the wand close to her face as her left hand cupped around the tip.

 _Timus_ , she muttered.  Immediately, red numbers glowed from her wand tip against the palm of her hand.  It was 1:05 in the morning.  She had been asleep for a little over three hours.

Sighing softly, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the mattress.  She stretched and yawned quietly, careful not to wake Ginny.  Standing up, she carefully made her way to the door and, after quietly opening the it, glanced back to make sure she hadn't wakened Ginny.  But the redhead was still snoring softly.  Hermione stepped out and closed the door softly behind her.

Sometimes in the past, when she had trouble sleeping, she enjoyed going out to the back porch, where she could sit on the steps or in a lounge chair and gaze up at the stars.  Or gaze around at the quiet landscape and listen to the crickets, frogs, and distant howls of wolves and other creatures who's voices lit up the still night air.

As she shuffled down the upstairs hallway, she passed Ron and Harry's room.  The door was shut, and no light appeared underneath it.  As she continued down the hallway, she came to the next door, which was open slightly.  And a very faint glow illuminated from the room.

She paused at the door, wondering briefly if she needed to use the bathroom.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp, followed by a very soft moan.  She stilled her movements, and turned her ear towards the opening; listening carefully.

Hermione heard several more sighs and gasps, followed by what she could only describe as a slapping noise of some sort.  The noise was faint; as if the occupant of the small room was trying their best to be as quiet as possible.

When she heard a low muttered curse word, she recognized the voice instantly.  _Harry's in there._

As she continued to listen for a few seconds more, she suddenly had a thought: _what if he's sick?  What if his scar is hurting him?_

Very carefully, she pushed the door open just enough to stick her head though and peer around it.

The toilet was located against the wall at an angle a few feet away from the door to her left.  The bathtub was to her right.

She gasped, and brought her hand up to her mouth to keep away any noise of surprise.

Harry was sitting on the closed toilet.  His pajama bottoms were laying in a pile on the floor, and his pajama top was completely unbuttoned; exposing his tanned torso to the room.  His socks were the only stitch of clothing on his lower body.  His right hand appeared to be quickly pulling on what Hermione could only imagine was his private area.  His eyes were closed, and his head tilted back slightly.  His cheeks and upper chest were flushed in the pale light of three candles which illuminated the room from their perch on the shelf just above the toilet.

Panic and concern gripped Hermione's heart.  _Merlin, what's wrong with him?_

The frightened witch very quietly pushed the door open just enough to squeeze though, then shut it completely behind her with the tiniest of sounds.  She studied the young wizard briefly before taking a cautious step forward.

"Harry?" she said gently.

Harry's eyes flew wide open and he let out a yelp of surprise.  He sat up strait, staring in shock at the brunette who was standing just a few feet away from him.

"Hermione!" he gasped in a hushed voice.  His hands came down to his front, as if trying to hide something.  "I...wh...what..." he stuttered before taking a quick breath.  "What are you doing here?"

He was gasping in shallow breaths; his torso rising and falling steadily.  "I...umm...did you...need to use the...ah...bathroom?"

Hermione stepped forward urgently.  "Harry, what is wrong?  Are you okay?  Is it your scar?  You look terrible!"  She spoke in hushed tones.

Harry stared up at the young witch now standing in front of him.  "I...uh..." he muttered incoherently.

Hermione reached her hands forward.  One gently cupped his cheek while the other delicately moved his hair away and pressed against his forehead.  Harry started at the sudden touch. 

"My God, Harry, you're burning up!  You're all clammy!"  A thin sheen of sweat glazed her hand from Harry's warm skin.

Harry brought his hands up and gently but firmly grasped each of her wrists, working his hands into her palms.

"Hermione, I'm fine," he said soothingly, his voice trembling just slightly.  His palms were sticky against her skin.

She studied him carefully, breathing steadily out of her mouth.  "But...what's wrong?  Are you sick?"

Harry gave a short chuckle.  "No.  No, really, I'm fine."  He lowered his arms, still gasping each of her hands gently in his own.  "What are you doing in here?"

Hermione steadied her voice.  "I was passing by and I heard you moaning.  I thought you were sick."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed at this, realizing that he didn't shut the bathroom door all the way.

"What were you doing?" she asked, studying him carefully.

Harry blushed and suddenly released her hands.  He looked away.  "Umm...nothing, 'Mione," he muttered.

She noticed his hands moved to cover his private area.

"Is...umm...that...is...is your privates okay?"  She stuttered, looking down at his bare lap.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, when Hermione's hands were suddenly pulling his own away from his penis.

Startled, he let out a gasp. "Ah...'Mione!"

His penis stood up proudly between his legs.  The shaft was flushed dark pink, and his glands was poking out of his foreskin.  The clear, sticky fluid of his arousal gleamed from the candlelight in his piss slit and around the head of his penis.

Hermione's hands held Harry's palms firmly against the tops of his thighs, and he clenched his hands into fists.  She studied his penis carefully; the first one she had ever seen in her young life.

She breathed softly.  "Is that your penis?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak.

"What were you..."

"I was wanking!" he said suddenly, bringing his gaze up to her own.  "I was wanking.  Having a wank."

Hermione's brow wrinkled in thought.

Harry sighed.  "You know...wanking.  Masturbating."

Hermione thought carefully for a moment.  "Wanking," she muttered.  "I've heard that term..."  Then her eyes lit up suddenly.  "Some of the guys talk about it!"

Harry nodded at her as she returned her gaze to his penis.  "Umm...yeah, well...it's not a casual term.  It's usually 'guy talk'..."

She ignored this, her curiosity getting the better of her.  "Is that what 'wanking' is?  Masturbating?"

Harry nodded.  "Yes."

He jumped slightly as she suddenly touched his penis.  Her fingers wrapped delicately around it, as if trying not to hurt him.

"'Mione..." he started.  He was about to explain to her that it wasn't polite to touch without asking first.

"It's moving.  I can...feel it pulsing..."

Harry sighed.  _Fuck it._   And after a moment of silence, he answered.  "That's my heart beat," he said quietly.

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly in surprise and, after a moment's hesitation, she brought the palm of her right hand up and laid it flat against Harry's chest.  Her left hand remained wrapped around his penis.

But the hands were gentle, soft, and caring.  And Harry suddenly felt safe and loved.

Silently, she monitored his heart beat, and timed it with each pulse in his penis.  She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.  Her hand was pale against the tanned skin of his chest.  His nipples were crinkled and hard with arousal and from the sting of the cool air of the bathroom.

 _That's his heart_ , she thought in wonder.  _What a beautiful heart beat_.

"I can feel it Harry," she murmured softly.  "You're heart.  I feel it."

A small smile dusted his lips.  He brought his hand up to hers on his chest.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Both teens jumped as someone knocked on the bathroom door.  Ron's voice came sleepily though.  "Harry, you in there?"

Harry pursed his finger to his lips at Hermione.  "Yeah mate, I'll be out soon."

"Gotta piss..." Ron's muffled voice grumbled through the door.

Harry spoke firmer.  "Go back to bed.  I'll be out soon."

After a moment and more incoherent grumbling, Ron's footsteps retreated back down the hallway.

Harry quietly stood up and quickly re-buttoned his shirt.  He bent over and retrieved his pajama bottoms off the floor and slipped them on.  Then he made his way to the door, opened it, and peeked out.

After a moment, he gestured for Hermione to follow him.  She quietly blew out each candle and followed him.

Harry took her hand in his and led her carefully out of the bathroom and back down the hall; careful not to make noise that would indicate that two people were in the hallway instead of one.

Once they reached Ginny's bedroom, he turned to her.  He brought his hand up to cup her face as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

He smiled against her ear.  "Happy Birthday, Hermione," he whispered softly.

Pulling away, he gave her a last glance before carefully making his way back towards Ron's bedroom.

She smiled to herself as she opened Ginny's bedroom door and slipped silently through.  She shut the door softly behind her.

Glancing at Ginny's bed, she noticed that the redheaded girl hadn't moved a muscle since Hermione left.

She slipped quietly into bed and pulled the covers to her chest.  She noticed then that her left hand was sticky.

She brought her palm up and studied it in the moonlight.  It was sticky from Harry's penis.

She brought it down to her nose and inhaled steadily.  It smelled like Harry too.

She sighed happily and rolled onto her side; clutching her hand to her breast.

In just a few minutes, she was deep in peaceful sleep.

*****

Yes, just after the night of her 15th Birthday, Hermione Granger knew.

She wanted a penis of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> As I finished this first chapter, I had a ton of ideas floating around in my head. I considered rewriting the story to dive more quickly into Hermione's "problem" by removing much of the opening sequence, or making it more easy to get from issue to issue.
> 
> For example: try and make it easier for the reader to see how she became so curious with wanting a penis of her own. But I didn't want to drag this out, so I continued typing instead of rewriting the entire thing. But I think I could have written this story better.
> 
> In this story, Hermione is slow and naive only when it comes to things of a sexual nature. I'm going to make it known in future chapters that she wasn't raised in a sheltered environment, but that she just never had any intimate interactions with other students or people her age. For example, she's only ever heard of masturbation in passing, and doesn't actually know what it is or how to do it. Thus her confusion when Harry mentioned "wanking".
> 
> But trust me: she'll learn. ;-)
> 
> No need to worry: she's still the brightest witch of her age.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
